Untold Secrets...The Pilots Story
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The pilots have moved on after Endless Waltz and each has a family of their own. What happens when their children meet? Will the Pilots also meet? And what complications may arise because of something Heero did 15 years ago? Non-Yaoi review and i'll conti
1. Default Chapter

Untold Secrets…The Pilots Story

Don't own it!

Untold Secrets…The Pilots Story

Prologue

The Year is After Colony 213. The 5 Gundam pilots had split up and hadn't seen each other in 15 years. Each went off to one place or another and had gotten married. But before Heero had left Relena after the dispute with the Barton Foundation…she had gotten pregnant. And it was Heero's child! Heero knew this but still decided to run away. He got married later that year to a woman he met on a colony. He had two children the next year, twins. Only 18 and he had twins, one boy and one girl. The boy he named Odin, after the man he knew when he was young. And the girl he named Sara, because she reminded him of a princess, thus fulfilling the meaning of her name. His children were now 14 and Heero and his wife, who was blessed with another child on the way, decided that the twins should go to a boarding school in the L1 area for different reasons, all of them irrelevant. The twins were to leave soon and Heero, because of a business trip in the same area was to make sure they got there safe and sound.

Relena gave birth to Heero's child later that year, soon before Heero's wife gave birth to the twins. That would make them almost the same age. The child was a girl and Relena named her Ami. Ami looked just like her father except for the short, spiky hair she could just have been an exact replica…even down to the way she acted. She was also being placed in the same boarding school that Heero's other children were going to be attending. Relena did not know this or she would have put Ami somewhere else. Relena didn't know that Heero had other children, all she knew was that he was married. Ami had made it clear that she did not want her mother accompanying her to the school and Relena had never had the heart to argue with the child so she let the matter drop. Relena would not be going to the school…for the time being.

Quatre loved his daughter Amanda, she looked just like her father and her mother had died when she was 7 months old so Quatre had taken care of her all this time. 14 years later and Amanda was soon to be 15 and Quatre had decided that with all his work that it might be best for Amanda to go to a boarding school for a year to see how it worked out. Amanda was disappointed that she would be away from her father so Quatre had taken some time off and was coming with her to get her settled. Amanda would be attending a boarding school in the L1 area. One of the best that Quatre could find that was close to him being that he was in the L4 area. Quatre had had many schools to choose from, and money wasn't a problem with the Winner family's resources and Quatre's large inheritance, being the only son and all. But he had chosen this one…what he didn't know was that Heero, Relena, and all the other pilots had also chosen this school…maybe there would be a meeting after all?

Duo and Hilde had gotten married soon after Duo had come back to the colony in the year AC197. Hilde had a child early the next year and they named the child Duo jr. after his father. Duo jr. looked like a perfect cross between his parents except the braid. Hilde would not allow her son to have a braid. Duo jr. would argue and say, "but dad has one!" and Hilde would always reply with, "Well you're not dad and I can't control what your father does!" Duo and Hilde had noticed that Duo jr. wasn't doing as well in school as he should be and so they decided that to would be best to send him to a boarding school to see if it helped any. Just before Duo was to accompany his son to the school to make sure he didn't get into trouble, Hilde found out that she was pregnant. Duo did not want to leave his wife but they both agreed that one of them should go with Duo jr. Duo agreed to go after Hilde insisted that she was fine.

Wufei had married Sally Po after becoming a Preventer and she had gotten pregnant right away. 14, almost 15, years later he had 3 more children and one on the way and due in a couple of weeks. The first 3 were boys, Mark, David, and Bryant. The 4th was a girl, Meiran. She was named after Wufei's late wife and Sally was pregnant with another girl. Mark and David would be attending the boarding school together even thought they were a year apart. David was placed ahead one grade because he was so smart. Mark and David were extreme opposites when it came to looks. Mark, the oldest, looked just like his father, except for the hair and the eyes. He had eyes that looked just like his mothers the same shape and color. David had his mother's fair skin and light hair but his eyes were the exact same shape and color as his fathers.

Trowa returned to the colony to find that his sister had married and was pregnant. She had a son and named him Trey. 9 years later Cathrine gave birth to a daughter and named her Katie, but Trowa called her his little princess. Trey was going to be attending a boarding school for the first year or so of high school and he had picked a school in the L1 area. Trowa was going to be accompanying his nephew to the school and while he was there do some work for the circus that needed to be cleared up. Trey looked somewhat like his uncle and shared the same love for the circus. When Trey finished school he wanted to start his own circus. Trey loved to laugh and to make people laugh so he decided that he wanted to be a clown. Katie looked just like a mini Cathrine and she was a very active 5 year-old who loved to play dress-up with 'uncle Trowa'.

Now that the pilots had not seen each other in almost 15 years were they going to meet again? How would each feel since each had taken great measures to forget being a Gundam pilot? How would this affect the children…

End Prologue


	2. part 1

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Part 1

Heero picked up his briefcase and kissed his wife goodbye. He walked out to the car and sat inside. Heero watched as his two children hugged their pregnant mother. Odin kissed his mother's cheek and Sara gave her mother a great big hug. Sara and Odin were fraternal twins so they did not look alike. Odin looked like his father and Sara looked like her mother. Heero was in no hurry to go. He didn't want to leave his children at aboarding school any more that his wife had. But that was what was decided would be the best thing for the twins. Odin climbed into the front seat and Sara sat in the back. Heero put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. Sara waved at her mother until she could no longer see her. The ride to the shuttle port that would take them to one of the L1 colonies would be a slightly long one.

Relena drove Ami to the airport that would take her to space. Relena hoped that she was doing the right thing for her daughter. Relena was busy being a Vice Foreign Minister and she felt that Ami would do better in a boarding school, Relena remembered how much she loved space when she was her age. She would go on trips with her father…but Ami had no father. Or rather the father had run away. Relena helped Ami carry her bags through the airport and hugged her as she was about to board. Ami still said nothing, as usual and didn't glace back as she walked toward the plane. Relena got tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter walk away…just like someone else she knew. And it didn't help matters any that she looked just like him.

Quatre knocked on Amanda's door. "Come in." She answered. Quatre slowly opened the door to find Amanda standing in the middle of her room with a wishful look on her face. Amanda knew her father was there but still she stood. Finally she sighed and turned to her father. "Are you ready?" Quatre asked. Amanda nodded and picked up her backpack. Quatre had already made sure that everything had gotten put in the car and Rasid stood ready to drive the two to the shuttle port. Quatre was glad that he had decided to come with his daughter just to get her settled. He would stay for a couple of days and then if everything worked out he would leave and visit often. Amanda didn't want to go to the boarding school but she trusted that her father knew what was best for her.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Duo asked Hilde for the hundredth time. "I just found out! I'm not going to have the baby while you're gone you're only going to be gone for a couple of days I'll be fine! I promise I won't have the baby for 9 months okay?" Duo nodded as he out his arms around his wife's waist. "I know but I just worry." Duo said. Hilde playfully punched Duo. " Well you better start worrying about your son and get him to the shuttle port or both of you are going to miss the shuttle." Hilde said picking up one of the bags waiting to go out to the car. "Oh let me get that!" Duo said taking the bag from Hilde. "You might hurt yourself." Hilde rolled her eyes as she called her son to the car. "I'm fine!" She said as Duo jr. came out of the house. Duo jr. jumped into the car and waited for his father to get in. after Dou had gotten in Hilde waited for something. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked her husband and son. Duo got out of the car and kissed his wife while Duo jr. held out his hand for money. "I need 5 bucks!" He said to his mother. " I meant a hug you big goof!" Hilde said hugging her son. Duo jr. smiled and hugged his mother. After getting back into the car Duo jr. rolled down his window and yelled to his mom. "And don't be surprised if I come back with a braid!" He said. Hilde's eyes got very big. "Don't you dare let my son get a braid!" She yelled pointing at Duo who was pulling out. Duo just smiled and waved. Hilde got very mad and stormed into the house yelling. Duo laughed as he pulled down the street. "So are you going to let me get a braid?" Duo jr. asked. "No! of course not!" Duo said. "I was just teasing your mother. You can't have a braid!" "But you have one!" Duo jr. said. "My braid is special!" Duo said. Duo jr. started to say something else but Duo raised his chin and looked at Duo jr. through the side of his eyes signaling the end of the conversation.

Mark and David waited in the car for their father. Wufei kissed his wife and hugged Meiran no doubt promising to bring her back something special. Sally shooed Wufei out to the car and kissed him one last time through the car window that was rolled down and told him to hurry back because the baby could came at any moment. Mark watched silent as usual as his family faded from view. Wufei glanced over at his son and knew what he was thinking. "It's the honor…" Wufei thought. Mark was somewhat disappointed in his father. Here his mother was pregnant and Wufei was accompanying Mark and David to the boarding school! Mark had told his father many times that he should say with Sally. But Wufei, always stubborn insisted on coming. Mark knew that his mother didn't mind but still he worried. He wished his father would worry more…what Mark didn't know was that his father did worry…much more than anyone else.

Trowa kissed Katie goodbye and promised to play with her when he got home. Katie hugged her doll as she watched her mother give last minute instructions to her uncle Trowa. "Now don't forget! I want you to call me as soon as you get there okay?" Cathrine said following her brother around the kitchen. Trowa nodded and motioned for his nephew to get up off the chair that he was slouching in. "Can I drive Uncle Trowa?" Trey asked in a deep voice for a 15 year-old. "No! Of course not!" Cathrine said turning sideways to cross the small space between the chair and the table…being 6 months pregnant didn't help with space any! Cathrine caught up to her brother just as he was picking up the keys from the counter. "Don't you let him drive!" Cathrine said putting a hand on the arm of her brother. Trowa didn't say anything as he picked up the keys to the car. Cathrine hugged her son goodbye and made him promise not to get into trouble. "I promise!" Trey said following his uncle out into the garage. Cathrine stood at the door for a moment with Katie at her side. "Bye Uncle Trowa!" Katie yelled as Trowa and her brother got into Cathrine's car. Cathrine closed the door and Trowa just at in the car and looked at his nephew. Silently the two shared a secret and they out got out of the car and headed over to Trowa's motorcycle. But on the way Trowadid something unexpected. Trowa threw the keys to Trey and told him to drive. Trey lifted an eyebrow. "Come on! You're 15 you can drive!" Trowa said. Trey smiled that winning smile that made him popular among the girls at his old school. Trowa and Trey hopped on the motorcycle and just as they sped off Cathrine opened the door and started yelling after them. Trowa just smiled and urged Trey to keep going.To Be Continued…


	3. part 2

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Part 2

Mark and David looked at their room again. They got the whole room to themselves because they didn't have a roommate. Wufei had gone to the hotel he was staying at to check in and he said he would meet the boys in the cafeteria in 1 hour. It was almost time to leave so Mark and David put their stuff on the two twin beds that were in the room and went to wait out side.

Amanda said goodbye to her father as he walked out of her room. She closed the door and decided to get a head start on unpacking before her roommates got there. She wouldn't get to see her father until the nest day because he had some unexpected business to take care of so she would be alone for dinner. Amanda claimed the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that were stacked against the wall. Someone opening the door startled Amanda and she quickly looked up to find a girl with shoulder length brown hair and Prussian eyes staring back at her. "Hi!" Amanda said smiling. The girl did not smile but she did return the 'hi'. "Is this bed taken?" She asked looking at the twin bed next to the bunk bed. "I don't think so." Amanda said. "You can have it. And I'm Amanda Winner." Amanda said. "Ami…Ami Dorlin." The other girl said. "I'm going to go get my schedule." Ami said after putting her stuff on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." Amanda nodded and sat on the bed. A minute later the door opened again and another girl stepped in. "Oh Hi! I'm Sara Yuy!" Sara said as soon as she walked into the room. "I'm Amanda Winner." Amanda introduced herself. "I see that all the beds are taken except the top bunk so I guess I'll claim that one." Sara said. Amanda immediately liked her new roommate. "She sure smiles a lot more than Ami." Amanda thought. "So as I understand there are three to a room right?" Sara asked as he threw her backpack up to the bunk. Amanda smiled. "Yes and I just had the privilege of meeting the third a minute ago." Amanda said. "Oh really? What was she like?" Sara asked. "Well she doesn't smile too much." Amanda said smiling. Sara laughed, "Well we'll see about that."

Duo jr. listened to music on his personal CD player through headphones as he sat on his bed the top bunk of one of the two bunk beds in the room. Duo had made sure that Duo jr. got into the room okay and then he went to find a phone to call Hilde. Just then a figure walked into the room making Duo look up from the ground. Duo whipped off the headphones and jumped off the bed. "Hey! I'm Duo Maxwell!" Duo said. sticking out a hand. "Odin Yuy." Odin said shaking his new roommates hand. "Odin? That's an unusual name how did you get it?" Duo asked. Odin smiled a little. "I'm named after a man my father knew and looked up to." Odin said. "Oh really! I'm named after my father!" Duo said. Odin smiled and nodded as he put his stuff on the bottom bunk of the one that duo had jumped off of. Another figure walked into the room. "Oh Hi!" He said as another figure appeared behind him. "So your roommates are already here." Trowa said addressing his nephew. "Yes I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo said shaking Trey's hand. "Odin Yuy." Odin said also shaking Trey's hand. "I'm Trey Bloom and this is my uncle, Trowa Barton." The last names of the other two boys caught Trowa's attention but he thought nothing of it at the time. "I have to go call your mother." Trowa said. "You can go down to the cafeteria and I'll meet you there okay?" Trowa said. "Sure!" Trey said nodding. "Well it was nice to meet you two but I have to go check on my sister." Odin said walking out of the room. Sure seya later!" Duo said.

To Be Continued…


	4. part 3

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Part 3

Amanda and Sara talked a little getting to know each other better. "I'm sorry you miss your mother." Amanda said to Sara. "I lost mine when I was a baby." She added. "I'm sorry…" Sara said. Amanda smiled. "But I have a father who loves me enough to take time off of work and come here with me…unfortunately he had some unexpected business and he won't be back till late this evening so I'm on my own for dinner." Amanda explained. "Well why don't you eat with me and my brother and you can meet my father because he's here right now on a business trip and he's gonna meet us for dinner soon. My brother should be here any minute." Sara said not giving Amanda a time to answer. "Well sure I'd like that." Amanda said just as the door opened. "Sara are you in here?" Odin asked walking in. "Oh hi Odin!" Sara said. "Amanda I'd like you to meet my brother Odin." Sara said. "Hi!" Amanda said shaking Odin's hand. "Odin this is one of my roommates her name is Amanda." Sara went on. "Nice to meet you." Odin said. "I invited Amanda to come and join us for dinner because her father won't be here for dinner and she was all alone do you think father will mind?" Sara asked her brother. "No I don't think he will mind. Amanda is your father here with you?" Odin asked. "Yes but he had some stuff to do so I wont' see him till tomorrow." Amanda explained. As soon as Amanda finished Ami walked into the room. She didn't take much notice until she saw the young man that was also in the room. "Oh hi! You must be Ami I'm Sara!" Sara said smiling at Ami. Ami looked at Sara and then back at Odin. "This is my brother Odin we're twins!" Sara said after noticing that Ami was looking at her brother. "I'm Ami Dorlin." She said. "Well we were just about to go to dinner would you like to join us?" Sara asked. "No I have some things to do." Ami said. Sara nodded disappointed and the other three left the room. "Nice to meet you Ami…" Odin said before leaving. Ami looked up at Odin for a moment and then smiled to herself, "Boarding school might not be that bad." She thought.

Amanda followed Odin and Sara through the hallways of the building. When they reached the cafeteria Sara looked around for her father, "There he is over there!" Sara said pointing across the room. Most of the tables were empty because not all of the students had arrived and most of those that had were eating with their parents or some other family member. Heero smiled as he noticed his children approaching. "Hi daddy!" Sara said hugging her father. Odin sat beside his father and Sara and Amanda sat across from the two. "Dad I'd like you meet one of my roommates her name is Amanda." "Nice to meet you Amanda!" Heero said. "What is your last name?" He asked. "Winner. My father is Quatre Raberba Winner he does a lot of work for the colonies and the diplomats within the colonies." Amanda explained. Heero looked surprised. "This is Quatre's daughter!" Heero thought. "What about your mother?" Heero asked. Amanda stopped smiling for a moment. "She died when I was 7 months old…" Amanda said quietly. "Poor Quatre…" Heero thought. "I'm sorry." Heero said. "Is your father here by any chance?" He continued. "Yes he is and he was supposed to be here for dinner but he had to do some things so he won't be back till tomorrow." Amanda said. "Why did you want to know?" she asked. "I just need some things that he might be able to help me with. Do you think I could meet with him tomorrow?" Heero asked. "Yes I guess." Amanda said. "What about tomorrow at lunch?" Sara suggested. Heero nodded still deep in thought. "She looks just like him!" Heero thought amazed. "We should get our food now." Sara said getting up. Heero nodded again still staring at Amanda.

To Be Continued…


	5. part 4

Untold Secrets…The Pilots Story

Untold Secrets…The Pilots Story

Part 4

Trowa walked down the hallways looking for the payphone he saw when he walked in. "There it is!" Trowa said to himself after he spotted the phone beside the doors. A person was inside at the moment so Trowa calmly waited his turn.

"So you went to the doctor and what did he say…good, good! So I'll be home in a couple of days okay…Yes I love you too! Bye Hilde!" Duo hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth when he was interrupted.

Trowa walked toward the phone booth when he noticed the other person coming out. "Hey that looks like Duo…" Trowa thought. "That is Duo!" Trowa realized. "Duo?" Trowa said walking up to his friend. Duo jumped a little and stared at Trowa for a moment. "Trowa…" Duo said his eyes getting bigger. "What are you doing here?" Trowa asked. "I'm here with my son. What about you? You have some children now too?" Duo asked. "No I'm here wit my nephew." Trowa said. "Haven't found her yet?" Duo asked winking. Trowa laughed something Duo had never seen him do. "You look different." Duo said smiling. "I've found a home, I have a family even though it is my sisters but they're still family. I'm happy." Trowa said. "That's good." Duo said. "And as you can probably guess, me an Hilde got hitched as soon as I got back." Duo said. "Had a son soon after and named him Duo jr. after his old man…and man do I feel old! Having a 14 year old! And he's almost 15 too!" Duo said. "Hey I met your son!" Trowa said realizing whom he had met in his nephew's room. "Really?" Duo asked. "Yes he's rooming with my nephew and at first I didn't catch the name but he introduced himself as Duo Maxwell." Trowa said. "Well I'm about to go up there care to join me?" Duo asked. "No I have to call Cathrine but I'll be up in a minute." Trowa said. Duo nodded and walked off laughing because here of all places he had met a friend he hadn't seen in 15 years. What he didn't know was that his other friends were there as well…

To Be Continued…


	6. part 5

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Untold Secrets…The Pilot's Story

Part 5

Duo knocked on the door to his son's room. A young man he hadn't met before answered the door. "Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell's father he is in here right?" Duo askedwondering if his son had decided to go sightseeing around the campus. "Yeah he's here." Trey said opening the door. "Hey dad!" Duo said. "Meet my new roommate, Trey Bloom!" Duo jr. said. "Trey Bloom…You kinda look like your uncle!" Duo said. Trey looked confused. "Do you know my uncle?" He asked. "Yes I used to work with him about 15 years ago." Duo said remembering the 'good old days' when he was 15. "Really what kind of work did you do?" Trey asked. "Oh he wont tell you." Duo jr. said. "Believe me I've tried and he wont say a thing!" Duo smiled. "Hey guys, Trey, Duo jr." Trowa said entering the room. "Hey you used to work with my dad?" Duo jr. asked. Trowa nodded. "It was 15 years ago." He said. "Hey look you two go down to the cafeteria and wait we'll be down in a little while. We have some catching up to do." Duo said. The boys nodded and started walking out the door arguing about which was the better anime, Escaflowne or Blue Submarine #6.

Trowa sat down on one of the beds. "So you never told him?" Trowa asked. "No." Duo said. "Hilde wouldn't let me…and I suppose that I wouldn't want me son becoming a Gundam pilot so I have to agree with her reasons." Duo continued. Trowa nodded. "Trey looks up to me and Cathrine didn't want him to get some crazy idea to go pilot a mobile suit so she made me promise when he was a baby not to tell him." Trowa said. "Besides one day they'll read some small paragraph in a history book or something and figure it out." Duo said. Trowa laughed and headed for the door followed by Duo.

To Be Continued…

Authors note: I wrote the paragraph for the history book you can read it now!


End file.
